


grandparents | carswell thorne

by reyxbway



Series: imagines! [2]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, cringey, grandparents edition, really really really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyxbway/pseuds/reyxbway
Summary: you and carswell thorne have spent a loving life together and are now grandparents. alternatively, love isn't dead.





	grandparents | carswell thorne

in which you and the love of your life captain carswell thorne have gotten really old and are grandparents. 

Life has been good to you and your husband, it truly has. You have three wonderful children, two daughters named Sirena and Jade, and a little boy named Liam, and each of them gave you grandchildren who are perfect little angels (most of the time, that is). 

Despite your love for your little grandchildren, you find yourself relishing in the last few moments of silence broken only by the soft crinkle of pages turning in the book you're reading. It doesn't last long, however, as the alarm beeps and your front door swings open, and with it come the shouts of your eldest daughter Sirena's two children, Paige and Lucas. "Nana!" Paige cries, running toward you and jumping in your arms, effectively crushing your book. You wriggle it out from under her and set it on the table by your chair.  
"Hello, darling," you respond, hugging her. She's only five and thus not too old to be showered with affection by her grandmother. "How's school been?"

"The first week's been great! I made a new friend. Her name's Mia, but she said it's short for Michelle after her mother and her great-grandmother. Her nana picked her up and she said she knew you, Grandpa!" Paige says. You and Thorne, as you've always called him, share a knowing glance. That little girl is your dear friend Scarlet Benoit's granddaughter, no doubt about it. 

You don't tell Paige this, of course. It will be much funnier to let her find it out by herself, and you are nothing if not humorous. "That's wonderful. Now, I'm sure your grandpa would love a hug from you. Why don't you go say something to him?" 

Paige's face falls. "He's too busy with Lucas." 

Sure enough, Thorne is captivated by the eight-month-old baby in his arms, a grin on his face the likes of which you haven't seen in a while. "Hey, little buddy!" he says, bouncing Lucas. "Aren't you a dashing little boy? Taking after me, I see." You snort, and your husband snaps out of his reverie. "Oh, you know you love me."

"That I do," you chuckle. "But you have another grandchild who would desperately love one of your famous hugs. Hand Lucas this way." 

"Oh, alright." He offers you the baby, and Paige darts over to him, throwing her arms around him. You look up at your daughter Sirena, who is leaning on the back of your armchair, looking positively exhausted. 

"Are you alright? You seem a bit tired," you say. Sirena nods. 

"Yeah, Mom, I'm perfectly fine. Tired, yes. But happy? That too. I have the most amazing children in the world. They just tend to be handfuls sometimes," she said. You nod in agreement. 

"Trust me, I know what it's like to have children that are handfuls. You and Jade got into your fair share of trouble when you were children. And don't even get me started on Liam. That boy got sent home more times than I thought were possible when he was in high school." 

Thorne guffaws from across the room. "That's because he's like me!" he howls. You share a knowing glance with your daughter and your granddaughter.

"You also don't have to deal with him. Your husband has some sense in him." You jab your thumb toward Thorne. Sirena laughs. 

"Hey!" Thorne cries, glaring at you and your daughter. "I have sense. I saved the world a couple years ago." 

You laugh. "No, Cinder saved the world. You just happened to be on the same ship." 

He scowls. "I helped."

"Mm, and remind me again how many countries you were a wanted fugitive in?" you say, quirking one eyebrow upward. Thorne grimaces, and you know you've won this time. "My point exactly. Absolutely no sense." 

Sirena smiles at you and Thorne as if the two of you were her children rather than her parents. "I'd best get going before you two get into a big argument. Thank you again for watching Paige and Lucas while I get some work done. I really needed this." Before you even have time to let her know that it's no trouble at all, she's out the door. You look back at the little boy in your arms and the little girl sitting on the floor by Thorne's chair, a grin spreading across your face. 

Paige's gaze flashes between you and Thorne and she says, "Nana, I'm bored. What are we going to do?" 

You sigh. Of course she's bored. Children these days don't know how to entertain themselves. But instead of expressing this, you meet her shining blue eyes, so much like her grandpa's that you lose all ability to think for a moment. Thorne, noticing this, looks down at little Paige. "How about I tell you a story? Have you heard the one where I saved the world?" 

Paige rolls her eyes. "Too many times," she says. Thorne frowns. He doesn't like to be shut down, this you know. He adjusts his now gray hair, effortlessly making your heart flutter, and lets out one long, low whistle, deep in thought. "What about one about you and Nana?" Paige suggests, grinning. 

He raises one eyebrow. "Aces, Paige, you don't want to hear one of those. You know you'll just cringe the whole time from all the mushy-gushy stuff," he says, winking at you. You giggle. Even after all these years, he still knew just how to make you feel special. 

Paige frowns. "Yeah, you're right. You guys are gross enough in person." 

A devilish grin crosses his face. "What about the time I freed a tiger from the zoo?" he says. "That's a good story. Always charms the women." You roll your eyes and look down at the little baby in your arms, who has started fussing. 

"I haven't heard that one yet!" Paige cries. "That one, that one!" 

You glance at her. "How have you not heard that one? He tells it all the time. Every girl he's ever known has heard the tiger story," you say, getting to your feet with Lucas in your arms. Thorne looks over at you quizzically. "I'm going to put him down for a nap. He's starting to get a little fussy." Thorne nods, and you make your way toward the back of the house, trying your best not to stumble over things all over the hall. 

On your way to the room that used to be Liam's but is now shared between all your grandsons, you find yourself marveling at the pictures on the wall. You and Thorne on your wedding day, beaming brighter than you ever thought was possible until that point. A picture he took of you on one of your first dates, ice cream smeared on your nose and laughing at some joke or story he was telling. The two of you as new parents, cradling little Sirena in your arms as you slept and Thorne pointed at you and the new baby, mouth open with pure joy, and the same picture recreated another two times with Jade and Liam. All sorts of photos, each bringing back its own memory with a smile as you pass by. 

You enter Liam's old room and a pang of nostalgia stabs through you. It's still covered in posters from all the teams he supported when he was younger and a map of the Rampion Thorne flew back in his prime (and currently sat in your yard killing the grass beneath it). You shake your head, not allowing yourself to be upset about the fact your children were growing up right before your eyes. 

You set Lucas down in his crib, smiling. He looks up at you and tugs at your sleeve with one tiny hand, whimpering. "I know, I know," you say. "Sleep isn't fun. You'll miss out on all your grandpa's fun stories. But trust me, he'll tell them again. He still tells them to me, even after all these years." You lean down and whisper, "I've heard them all so many times I know them by heart. One day you will too. If there's one thing your grandfather loves, it's himself." By this point, you know Lucas isn't listening. He's an infant, and even if that weren't the case, he's asleep. 

You turn around to see Thorne standing at the door, a sleeping Paige in his arms. You start, but quickly regain your composure "Aces," you say, stealing his trademark phrase, "did you bore her that badly?" Thorne shrugs, careful not to disturb her. "And how long have you been standing there? I was having a deeply personal conversation with Lucas." 

"I think it's an interesting story. I guess Paige didn't. And not long enough to hear anything of substance. Essentially just that you love me, which I've known for ages." A flirtatious smile spread across his face, and your heart fluttered in your chest again.

You choose to ignore the last part of his statement and the way it made your heart flutter. "I don't see how anybody couldn't find it interesting. You did set a rare tiger free, after all." 

"Right?" He pauses and looks down at the sleeping girl in his arms, and suddenly you're transported back to the days when Jade or Sirena would fall asleep on the couch and you'd run into each other in this exact position after you put Liam to sleep. "I'd best get this sleepyhead in bed before I have to hold her forever or worse, she wakes up and I have to tell another story." 

You laugh. "You know you'd love to tell her another story." 

"What can I say? The ladies love me. I'm a natural charmer." 

"She's your granddaughter. You don't have to 'charm her.'" 

"Either way. You know you couldn't resist my charms." 

"Perhaps I could."

"No. If you could, you wouldn't have married so far beneath you." His smile faded. "I don't know why you've stayed with me all these years. You could do so much better than me." 

You walk over to him and kiss him, cupping his face in your hands and looking right into his piercing blue eyes that thankfully, hadn't faded with age. Age may have claimed most of Thorne's strength, but it hadn't taken his looks from him, and for that, you were forever thankful. Or perhaps it had, and the years of marriage just had you looking at him through rose-tinted glasses. "I didn't marry beneath me. You are my perfect match. Believe me, there is nobody better for me than you." 

"I don't deserve someone as amazing as you." 

A blush creeps across your cheeks. "Perhaps you didn't at one point, but if you didn't then, you certainly do now." You run your hand across your granddaughter's cheek. "You'd best get Paige tucked in. She'll have a nasty crick in her neck if you don't." 

"I guess you're right." He turns and walks toward Sirena's old room. You let him get all the way there before you creep out of the room, doing your best to not step on any of the creaky floorboards. When you arrive at the room, you find Thorne sitting on the edge of the bed, talking to Paige. 

"Listen to me, Paige. Don't marry somebody like me. If you ever bring home somebody who's anything like me, I'll warn your parents not to let you marry him. I don't want you marrying beneath you the way your grandmother did. I spend every day trying to deserve her. Nobody deserves her, but I do my best to. I don't want you marrying somebody who doesn't deserve you, though. I don't want you to have to stoop to their level. There aren't many people who dare to rise to the level of somebody else. They all just want others to stoop. I was going to be like that until I met your grandmother, and she made me better. Maybe you can find someone and make them better, but a lot of times, that doesn't go well. There have been countless times I've fallen back into my old ways or admired another girl in front of your grandmother, and it's a miracle she hasn't left me yet. I know you can't hear me. I know you're asleep. I hope that somehow this message reaches you. Don't marry somebody like me, even if they did help save the world. But you don't have to worry about this for a long, long time. I don't know why I'm telling you this. You're five." Thorne laughs. "I guess I just needed to get it out." He presses a kiss to Paige's forehead and gets up to leave. His eyes go wide when he spots you leaning on the doorframe and runs as quietly as he can toward you, wiping a tear from your eye. "How much of that did you hear?" he whisper-yells. 

A sheepish grin spreads across your face. "All of it, I think." You look at him. "For the record, Paige would be lucky to marry somebody like you. Anybody would. I don't know how I got lucky enough to have you, Captain." Thorne beams at the old nickname and sweeps you into a kiss that seems to last forever. 

"On the contrary, I don't know how I got lucky enough to deserve you," he says, pressing his forehead to yours. "I love you, Y/N." 

"I love you too," you whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly just a manifestation of my own crush on thorne, haha! it's cheesy and i think it's really cute. i hope y'all did too! if you want a personalized imagine, drop a request on the first part of this story! votes and comments are always appreciated. i love you all!
> 
> -xoxo, winter


End file.
